We propose pilot experiments to explore segregation and mixing in thin layers of granular material. This area is germane to a current hot topic in physics, math and engineering, namely granular materials. It is also an area of considerable technical interest, with relevance to the production of drugs. Segregation in granular materials has been made famous by the "Brazil nut effect", but is important in many different settings, including shaking of thin horizontal layers of material. The pilot project would involve the construction of a simple experimental shaker container and coil. We would use organic materials of different sizes (poppy seeds and similar) that have been successfully imaged using MRI (i.e. Fukushima). The container would be vibrated in Bob Behringer's lab using existing equipment. As soon as the vibration is stopped, the grains effectively "freeze", i.e., maintain their relative positions. We would then place the shaker in the magnet and carry out a 3D scan to determine the degree of internal segregation. We envision carrying out a modest number, - half a dozen, such scans in order to establish the validity of the technique. We would then actively pursue funding from the sources noted above, using the pilot scans as a demonstration of feasibility. At the same time, Igor Aronson and his collaborators would proceed with the development of new theoretical models.